This disclosure relates to providing personalized experiences for users of a system for streaming of broadcast content over a network.
Systems that provide users with on-demand media content are known. Such systems include Netflix®, Pandora®, Time Warner Cable® On Demand, and AT&T U-verse On Demand. On-demand content may include content that is made available to the user, in its entirety, upon request. For example, a set of content available on demand can be accessed at the discretion of the user from start to finish (e.g., at the time they choose).
Systems that provide media content streamed over the Internet are known. In those systems, media content selected by users may be streamed over the :Internet to a user device such as a personal computer or a smartphone. For example, some of those systems may provide music content selectable by individual users (i.e., playlists of songs), and stream the music to one or more computing platforms, such as a smartphone, as selected by the user. Such systems may provide the user with an indication of the media content currently being streamed and an indication of media content that has previously been streamed to the user (i.e., Pandora® an automated music recommendation service). Some systems may provide a streaming radio broadcasts from one or more radio broadcast providers. Such systems may provide the user with control over the radio broadcast so that the user may, for example, pause the radio broadcast or stop the radio broadcast being provided to the user using one or more client computing platforms associated with the user.
Media content may be provided for a fee, such as a monthly subscription fee, where the user may stream content from a media provider. Alternatively, media content may be provided to users for free, whereby the media content provider may be compensated by playing or displaying advertisements and/or promotional content along with the media content.